Death
by Yue Hime
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Blood... Deaths are arround her... Her friends are dead... Fire burning in her eyes as she glares at the person who did the crime... She is going to have her revenge no matter what! PLZ R&R!


Hey hey! Sorry about my lack of updates… I'm having a big writer block and I have soooooooooo much homework and projets… plz don't blame me… blame the damn teachers! Ok I'll stop with my annoying speech… so here is a one-shot for you guys… it's my first so plz be CONSIDERATE AND R&R TO TELL ME HOW IS THAT…! And the idea just pops into my mind so I don't know if its good… o ya and I know that the title sucks… cant think about some originals one… enough with my babblings… on with the story! XD

-

kyoko super girl

-

**disclamer**: "..." alright.. alright... i dont own inuyasha and co... are you happy now! crying

* * *

**The Final Battle**

-

-

_By Kyoko Super Girl_

-

-

_It wasn't suppose to end like this… _

-

-

She looks around, finding her friends dead bodies lying there, without life…

-

-

_It wasn't suppose to end like this…_

-

-

Inuyasha… Sango… Miroku… Shippo… Kirara… Kouga… Ayame… Kaede…

_-_

_-_

_It wasn't suppose to end like this…_

-

-

Inuyasha, the man who she loves with all of her heart… Watching him, without any life on the ground, cold… his Tetsusaiga, back to his old rustly self, laying beside him… Her heart shattered at this sight. He promised… HE PROMISED! He'll stay with her no matter what! He didn't keep his promise…! _'I'm sorry Kagome…'_ This was his last words before he closed his eyes, never to open them again…

-

-

_It wasn't suppose to end like this… _

-

-

Miroku, her friend that she came to love as a big brother… he is covered in blood… she knows that he loves Sango… Yet he never told her… Before his death, on Sango's lap, he confessed… Why the fates are so cruel to them? Why can't they live a good and happy life with their soul mate? Why did she have to lose her friends? Why?

-

-

_It wasn't suppose to end like this…_

-

-

Kouga… he, the wolf demon who always clams her as his own is dead… with his mate… his Ayame… her friend… their pups didn't survived either… they have chosen to fight beside her… even they know that they'll die…

-

-

_It wasn't suppose to end like this…_

_-_

_-_

Shippo, her son… her little Kitsune… was dead in her arms… he tried to prove to her that he is capable of helping her… to save her… and that's what he did… he had intercept the blow that was destined to her…

-

-

_It wasn't suppose to end like this…_

-

-

Kirara… their wonderful companion… the fire neko youkai… she had tried to protecte Shippo with what she is capable of. But in the end, she had sacrificed herself…

-

-

_It wasn't suppose to end like this…_

-

-

Sango, her best friend… her sister… is dead… How could she! She had left her… to face their enemy… Alone… they all left her… left her to fight… to live…

-

-

_It wasn't suppose to end like this…_

_-_

_-_

As she watched the scenery around her, Naraku's evil laughs reached her ears… She snapped out of her sadness and lifts her head, staring deep into his eyes with fury, and was shocked to find pure evil and pleasure of killing.

"My poor little miko… Your pitiful friends had abandoned you isn't it? I can let you live at the condition of you giving me the Shikon No Tama of course…" he laughs evilly before continue, "you are so weak that you cant even protect yourself properly, give me the Jewel and I shall spare you!"

Sheglared him with hatred burning in her eyes and told him, in a determined voice, "You're never getting the Shikon No Tama Naraku, you disgusting bastard! I will never give the Jewel to someone unworthy like you! Just continue to dream it, you will never have it!"

-

-

_It wasn't suppose to end like this…_

-

-

A gentle swirled of the wind entered this picture of battle. Her hair was moved slowly as she stared at Naraku, waiting for him making the first move…

He charged… a tentacle was heading in her way… as she prepared herself to brace for the impact, nothing came… a sword… cut it… Tojikin(sp?)… The Sword… Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru's sword!She looked at her savior… his long and shining silver hair was swirling around him… she was stunned by his actions… Did he actually save her?

"Kagome…" his smoothing voice was calling her. She lifts her head and watched him… she saw respect in his eyes, and what shocked her even more is the compassion that was hold in his golden orbs…

"Sesshoumaru… why did you save me?"

"…"

"I understand… please cover up for me while I summon my powers…"

"…" He didn't respond yet he placed himself into a fighting posture, ready for attack.

Sheconcentred very hard… she was reunited all her powers in one specified point of her body, her heart…

-

-

_It wasn't suppose to end like this…_

-

-

She puts a barrier around him and relished the accumulated power… The blast knocked down everything in his path… She knows that she'll die but she doesn't have any regrets… She was finally in peace… It was clear again… Those two being were gone forever from this world… one Pure Evil… one Pure Celestial…

-

-

_It wasn't suppose to end like this…_

_-_

_-_

_Yet it does…_

_-_

_-_

**_End…_**

-

-

-

* * *

So… what do you guys think about it? It is good or bad enough? Well, just plz review to tell me or just email me at and it is just me or sometime words are like glue togetter? well, i swear that isnt me... i'll figure it out something to it though... 

-

plz review! XD

-

kyoko super girl


End file.
